With the development of the communication technology, when an insert box has a fixed height, a service processing capability of a product can be enhanced by adopting an insert box with opposite insertion. However, while the service processing capability of the product is enhanced, a heat dissipation capability of the insert box with opposite insertion is challenged.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of an insert box with front and rear insertion in the prior art. An insert box with front and rear insertion 100 includes a front single board area 10, a rear single board area 30, and a backboard 50. Single boards are vertically inserted in the front single board area 10, and single boards are vertically inserted in the rear single board area 30. A wind outlet duct 70 is formed above the front single board area 10, the rear single board area 30, and the backboard 50, and a wind inlet duct 90 is formed below the front single board area 10, the rear single board area 30, and the backboard 50. Still referring to FIG. 1, a wind inlet 91 is opened below the front single board area 10 and at a front side of the insert box with front and rear insertion 100; a wind outlet 71 is opened above the rear single board area 30 and at a rear side of the insert box with front and rear insertion 100; and a fan unit 73 is disposed in the wind outlet 71 in the wind outlet duct 70.
When the single boards in the insert box with front and rear insertion 100 are working, the fan unit 73 starts to work, so under the effect of the fan unit 73, air outside the insert box with front and rear insertion 100 flows in the wind inlet duct 90 through the wind inlet 91, then flows upward along areas between the single boards of the front single board area 10 and areas between the single boards of the rear single board area 30, and eventually flows through the wind outlet duct 70 and flows out from the wind outlet 71. Therefore, when the air outside the insert box with front and rear insertion 100 flows through the single board area, the air can take away the heat generated by devices on the single boards, so as to realize heat dissipation for the insert box with front and rear insertion 100.
The fan unit 73 is located at the wind outlet 71, and under the effect of the fan unit 73, the air flows passing through the single board area of the front single board area 10 and the single board area of the rear single board area 30 are not uniform, so heat dissipation capabilities in the front single board area 10 and the rear single board area 30 may be different, thereby influencing the heat dissipation capability of the insert box with front and rear insertion 100.